1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the chemical arts. More particularly, the invention relates to a material for use in removing sorbates, including contaminants, from a gas or an aqueous solution and a method for using the sorbent material.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Substantial effort has been directed to the removal of sorbates, such as contaminants, from gas or aqueous liquid phases, such as from processed water from pharmaceutical or textile fabrication operations. Examples of contaminants include dyes (e.g., azo dyes, eosin yellow, methylene blue, malachite green, methyl orange, orange G) and ionic surfactants (e.g., sodium dodecyl sulfate and benzalkonium chloride). The release of these contaminants into the environment (e.g., via wastewater discharge) can pose serious health hazards.
Presently, contaminants are removed from gases or aqueous solutions by either adsorption (e.g., onto granular activated carbon) or chemical processes, such as electrolysis or ozonation. These methods, however, produce a substantial amount of waste and are expensive. Additionally, such methods have a limited absorption capability in terms of both the total quantity and type of contaminant removed from the gas or aqueous solution.